180° Change
by Genevieve
Summary: The story that follows 'Family Members'. It's been a while since the birth of Izzy's little sister, and everything is going pretty well for every one exept for an incident that is going to completly change one person....(Part 2 added)
1. The Problem

Hi all, this is the fic that follows Family Members. Anyways, if it's the first time you've read my fics, I should say most of them are connected with each other so here is the order in which you should read them

**_-Like a Brother (_**Warning: Yaoi Hinting)

**_-Week at the Kamiya : _**

* _~The Arrival (1) _
* _~Monday (2 ) _
* _~Tuesday (3) _
* _~Wednesday (4) _
* _~Thursday (5)_
* _ ~Friday (6)_

**_-Congratulations!_**

**_-Win-win Situation_**

_**- Family members : **_

  * _~Hello you (1) _
  * _~The naming game (2) _
  * _~Victory Bash (3)_

180° Change (this fic)

I also change that ages of the characters. (Meaning these are not the true ones) Here are their ages:

**Ages and grades: (**Also, next to them is their birthday. I gave them... )

* T.K- 8 years old and he is now in second grade. ( July 15) 
* Kari- 11 years old and she is in fourth grade. (December 27) 
* Izzy- 12 years old and he is in fifth grade. (January 11)
* Mimi-13 years old and she is in sixth grade. (May 13) 
* Joe- 17 years old and he is somewhere.... (March 19) 
* Sora- 16 years old and she is in sec.1V (February 14)
* Matt-16 years old and he is in sec.IV (January 31) 
* Tai- 15 years old and he is in sec.IV (June 12) 

I know that the ages are not the real ones, so don't tell me. And don't tell me either that they don't add up. I know. It just easier to put birthdays in because then I won't forget when to change their ages.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Time setting:** In the month of March 2001, about 8 months after Family Member. (That means about a year and 7 month after the digidestened go to the digital world.)

Well that's about all I have to say. Now enjoy the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I HATE MRS.MERCIER!!!" Kari yelled just behind Izzy ,who was at his locker, scaring him half to death. "I hate her! I loath her! I can't believe that I hate one person that much, but I do! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her !!!!" Izzy looked at his frustrated friend and carefully backed away.

"Why do you hate her.... this time?" He asked.

"She gave me detention! Again! Grrrr.... I wonder how you managed to do a year with that witch." She said. Some time had passed since the birth of Izzy's little sister, and everybody had gone up a year at school. And unfortunately, Kari had got stuck with Izzy's old teacher, Mrs. Mercier. Now it's her turn to live through a year of horrors. "And you know what?" Izzy shook his head.

"I blame this all on you!" She pointed to her red-headed friend.

"Me? Why?" He asked.

"Because you asked me to baby-sit Naïsha with you, and because of that, I didn't do my stupid assignment and I got detention!"

"Excuse me, but you were the one who begged to baby-sit her with me. You said, and I quote, ' Oh please Izzy, I want to baby-sit her with you. She's just so adorable!' "

"Well you should have refused!"

"You shouldn't have offered." His response made Kari furious. "Well anyway, we should go to detention, right?" He turn around

"Yeah... Wait, We?" She questioned. He nodded. "You got detention too?" He nodded again. "What did you do?" She said, momentarily forgetting her hatred towards her insane teacher.

"I, euh... nehgt shuf su jiud." He muttered.

"What?"

"I.... " He sighed. " fell asleep in class." Kari raised both eyebrows.

"Do you get enough sleep? This is like the .... I lost count how many times that you've slept during class."

"It's the 53rd time, and I do get enough sleep, it's just my teacher is soo boring. It seems like she sucks the energy out of your body just by listening to her." He explained. " She just goes on and on about things, and well, she's boring!" He said.

"I bet you're talking about Francine Delisle." They both turned around to see their pink-loving friend, Mimi Tachikawa. (A/N: Francine Delisle, is another one of my teachers....)

"Hi Mimi." They said in chorus making her giggle.

"I just love how everybody greets me at the same time. I feel so special!" She said. "So anyway, you were talking about Francine right?" Izzy nodded. "She wears the most awful clothes ever! What was she wearing today?"

"Mimi, it's not nice to criticise people on thei--" Kari tried to say something positive, but Izzy cut her off, answering Mimi's question.

"She was wearing 'The dried up purple raisin ensemble." Mimi stuck out her tongue. (A/N: *Sweatdrop* My friends give names to the clothes she wears...That's one of them...)

"Awful. Well at least she's not wearing the leather skirt."

"Leather skirt?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, it's really ugly. She wore it all the time last year when I was in her class. Hideous.." She shuddered at the thought. (A/N: My friends say her skirt is really ugly, but I never saw it myself. Lucky me, I don't have her for Geography..)

"Look, its not like it's not fun to talk about clothes," Kari interrupted their 'deep' conversation "but how are you Mimi? I haven't seen you in a bit. And are you going to detention, too?" Mimi shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to detention. Julie Ouellet, my teacher is much too cool to put anyone in detention. I'm just doing a little favour for her. And thank you Kari, I'm fine by the way. I'm just so busy. My parents asked me to take care of my bratty little brother. They say I'm old enough." (A/N: If you haven't guessed, Julie Ouellet is another of my teachers, and she is just soo cool! A bit hyperactive, but cool.)

"Mimi, don't say that about your brother, he can't be that bad..." Kari said.

"You've never met him. You can't say he's not a little demon. I mean, the other day, he knocked over the huge cake my mom made! And because I was watching him, I HAD TO CLEAN IT UP!" She yelled.

Izzy raised an eyebrow at her. "How old is your brother?"

"He's about 21 months old. "

"That's means about 1 year and nine months right?" The girl nodded. " You know.... I think that Naïsha is old enough to start making friends.... What do you say, want to organise a play date for our siblings?" He raised his other eyebrow at her in an inviting manner.

"A date? Oh dear, I never thought I'd see the day when Koushiro Izumi would ask me out!" She teased, but Izzy didn't know that. He tried to fix his faux pas, whatever that was, as Kari was laughing at his density. "Oh, you'll have to bring me flowers, we'll have a nice supper at a pricey restaurant that you'll pay for..." She gave an amused grin as she saw Izzy making a fool out of himself.

"Mimi, a play date! PLAY DATE!!" He tried to explain, still not knowing that Mimi was toying with him.

"Oh, you'll bring me to a play?" She giggled. Even if school was over, there were still a few people around, because of after school activities and such, and they were all bemused by the display. Soon a large crowd was listening to Izzy, who was frantically trying to rectify the situation, even if he didn't need to. Must admit, teasing Izzy like that was fun, it may also be Mimi's new favourite hobby....

"Mimi" Izzy let himself fall down on his knees. "please try to understand, a play date for your brother and my sister. Not a date between you and me...." He then muttered under his breath. "I really shouldn't' have proposed the idea."

"Yes, Izzy, I will!" Mimi cried out in fake joy.

_'Will what?_' He thought. '_What does she have in her mind.._.' "Mimi, what are you talking about?"

"Yes, I will marry you!" Izzy's eyes popped wide open.

_'What, where did she get that idea!!!? _"He desperately thought. '_I should ask her, but I'll make it clear for her to not get any more ideas...'_ "HUH?" Was what came out...

"Well," She started to answer his question, "you knelt in front of me, and you Proposed!" After she said that she broke into a fit of laughter, as did everyone else. Then it hit him.... She was joking...

He got up from his position and dusted himself, and turned to the laughing girls, Mimi and Kari, and said: "It's been yet another extraordinary pleasure to have been humiliated, but I should go to detention." He turned and headed off, and the crowd slowly dispersed, some still chuckling, others confused, and others just... left.

"Hey, Izzy wait!" Mimi called to him. He stopped and waited for her and Kari to rejoin him.

"What now..."He said in an exasperated tone.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She extended her hand. He looked at it and then shook it. "No hard feelings?"

"No." He shook his head and she smiled. "It was a good joke. You really got me there." He gave her a small grin. "So the play dates still on?" She nodded.

"It's a date!" She winked at him making him groan. "Well, got to go. You two have fun in detention, you hear." She waved to them and exited.

"Bye Mimi." They both said in unison making their older friend giggle.

"Well with all that stalling, I hope we won't have any problems." Kari wished as her friend nodded. "So how many times do you think you'll have to copy 'I will not fall asleep in class this time?" Izzy stopped in his tracks.

"Oh no..." His friend, seeing that he had stopped, did the same and turned to him. "I forgot to bring any paper to write on..... I'll have to go to my locker and get some. See you in the class, Ok? It won't take too long."

" 'Kay Izzy, see you there then." She called back to him as he hurried off through the hallways. Kari chuckled at her friend as she saw him trip, not quite falling, just... gliding... He regained his balance and continued his little jog till he reached his locker.

He skidded to a halt in front of it and opened it in a swift motion. He looked inside and pulled out a small pile of paper.

"That should be enough." He said. He closed his locker and turned around to head to the classroom. At the start of the school year a new policy had been implemented because there were too many kids in detention, so the teachers decided that each week, they would look after a group of kids and change once their week was done. It was much better than the old method of having the teacher who gave the detention stay after school to watch over one kid....

As Izzy walked away from his locker, something, or rather someone ran into him and plowed him into the wall. Izzy slumped down to the ground and raised his eyes to the person it only to see a boy with semi-long black hair and equally black eyes glaring down at him. Izzy collected his thoughts and recognised who the person was. Ruhiro, the meanest bully ever. The one who was feared by almost everyone. But not because he was extremely strong or anything, in fact he was lacking a few muscles and was only an inch over Izzy. The reason he was feared was because of his anger. His uncontrollable anger. You really didn't want to get on this guys bad side, and it seemed as if Izzy was on his bad side, but why?

Izzy was about to ask that question, when Ruhiro grabbed hold of his shirt, pulled him off his feet and slammed him onto the wall.

"Mimi is mine!" The bully said.

"Wha--" He was cut off by a sharp punch in the stomach.

"Don't play innocent with me geek!"

He could only reply with a strangled retch, the punch had winded him and he fought to regain his breath as stars danced before his eyes.

_'What in the world is he talking about?' _Raced through his mind

"I saw the whole thing!" He said. "I heard the whole thing! Mimi is mine!" He was referring to the little joke Mimi played on Izzy. He must have not realised it, but why was he talking as if Mimi was his? That made no sense. Maybe Ruhiro really thought it to be true, but Izzy knew for sure it was not true. He would have to tell him, but how do you tell someone that has you pinned up against a wall and is being drivin by primordial instinct?

"Ruhiro" Izzy choked out, "I think there was a misunderstanding..."

"Sure was!" He hit Izzy again "I didn't tell you could talk!" Izzy crumpled to the floor again, but Ruhiro viciously pulled him up. Man, this guy has a big jealousy problem. He was being defensive over a girl who probably didn't even know him. He was a prime candidate to be a stalker in later life.

"Ruhiro..."

"Shut up!" He yelled in Izzy's face

"Mimi is...." Ruhiro released his grip on him then took hold of his shirt and using his whole body, drove him into the wall so hard the surrounding lockers rattled. The holder of the crest of knowledge winced in pain.

"SHUT UP!"

"not yours..." Izzy croaked out, fighting against the blackness which was clouding his field of vision. He struggled for breath and tried to continue. "She doesn't even know you...." And he knew that for a fact. He knew because of Mimi's constant talk on certain subjects, at times people thought she was flirting with them when in fact that was never her intention.

"I told you to shut up!" He punched Izzy in the stomach again. "What part of it don't you understand?!" He clubbed him round the side of the face with his fist.

"Bu.."

"Do I have to manually shut you up?!" He drew his arm back, and slammed it straight into Izzy's face, shattering his nose and splattering blood on the surrounding walls. This was too much for Izzy, and as Ruhiro's face swam in front of him and his vision clouded again, he began to fall to the floor.

"Don't you think of falling asleep on me!" Ruhiro said, and dragged him up again. Blood was pouring out of Izzy's mangled nose and he felt horribly nauseous, as the world before him faded to black. "I'm not done with you yet." Ruhiro said smiling. He narrowed his eyes into the glazed and barely open ones of Izzy. "I want to be sure that you understand that Mimi is mine, maybe not now, but someday, and I don't want any freaks around her!" He threw his fist squarely into Izzy's jaw, splitting his lip and slamming the back of his head into the concrete block wall. The impact was so great he immediately loss consciousness. Ruhiro let go of the boys shirt, seeing that he had accomplished what he wanted. Izzy slumped to the floor, striking his head on the hard surface as he fell, and lay there bloody and bruised. The black haired boy smiled coldly at the motionless form, and then as a final number kicked him squarely in the ribs. A sharp crack echoed throughout the hallway.

"Ohh.... Did I just break a bone?" Ruhiro mocked, giving a snort of content. He felt someone poking his shoulder, and turned to see who it was and met the fist of a very angry Kari.

"I think you did!" She said. Ruhiro stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose. She had received the teachers permission to go and see why it was talking Izzy so much time to arrive, and what she saw horrified her so she let her anger take control.

"Why you little bitch!"

"What are you going to do? Punch me like you did my friend?" She replied. "I'm warning you, I play some soccer and I know I can kick!" She threatened. (A/N: ^_^;;; Sorry, I saw that episode today...)

"Sorry I don't fight girls. You can put your fists down." He announced. Yeah right! Like as if he mysteriously developed a moral conscious, after beating up a guy that hates violence for a girl that he says he owns, just to turn around and say he doesn't fight girls. Luckily Kari wasn't duped by that and kept her distance from him. And by another stroke of luck she saw Mr. Fugisawa, the janitor, mopping the floor at the end of the hallway. If she could get his attention, he might be able to restrain the mad boy and call an ambulance for Izzy. Surely, Ruhiro wouldn't be foolish enough to fight that large man.

"I'm not going to believe you, AFTER YOU SAVAGELY ATTACKED MY FRIEND!" She yelled at him.

"Why are you yelling?" Ruhiro demanded, not knowing that Mr.Fugisawa had heard Kari and was approaching them behind his back. " Do I have to hurt you?"

"I don't think you will..." A strong hand gripped his shoulder. Ruhiro raised his eyes to the janitors angry face and tried to free himself from the strong grip, but it was useless.

"Let go of me!"

"No." Came the reply. Mr.Fugisawa reached into one of his pockers, withdrew a cellphone and tossed it to Kari. "Here little missy." Kari caught it. "Call an ambulance for your friend. I'll keep hold of this little bastard." He said as Rushiro struggled in his grip trying to get away. He even tried biting him. Kari called the for the ambulance, and had to force herself not to cry and she looked down at her friends mutilated form crumpled against the wall with a pool of blood staining his shirt. She completed the call and was relieved when the operator said an ambulance would be there in a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This fic was supposed to be in one part, but I decided to make it two.... Sorry if you are a bit impatient with me, it's just that schools restarted, and the session exam are coming soon. School is evil!

Well as always, I thank Loconik Digi, and if you didn't know, the 6th chapter of his fic, _'Suffer so alone'_ is out. So if you haven't read it you should, 'cuz it's a great fic. If you liked what happened to Izzy in this fic, I'm sure you'll love Loco's fic, beacuse, Loco helped me in it the beating of Izzy. (He put a lot more description then I originally did...... )

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last fic. So thanks to:

  * Kyra (Gracias senorita Kyra. No sabes como vos elogios son importante.... Sorry, don't know how to put the accents... Hope their wasn't any mistakes...)
  * Kay 
  * Amai (It's a shame you couldn't sign at school... An other reason why school is evil _) 
  * Angel Sakura 
  * and Aquarius (Thanks for the Christmas Gift. Love it! ^_^ Filled with Izzy and Davis Goodness....Oh, and it's not some Koumi hinting in this fic... it's just That Mimi favourite hobby was to tease Joe like that, but with Joe in Canada , she picks on Izzy... ) 

And I have a special thanks to Buka2000, the Jyoura (Joe/Sora) Queen, who let me borrow her character Ruhiro.

And like everybody guess it (Well I hope you did... I gave out as much clues as I could), Mayota Daishi is an anagram of the name Yamato Ishida. It's an homage to Taito! It's not Taito, it's an homage to it... Why I did it?... I have know idea...

Well stayed tuned for the next part. I don't know if it will take some time... Just be patient.)

Bye bye

-Geneviève


	2. The Realisation

This is the second part of 180°Change. Sorry for the wait... Just had exams, homework, laziness etc..... I've been tired lately, I don't know why..

.... Also, this part might not be that great.... I'm just not in much of a writing mood lately... Don't know why, must be all the over working and studying....

Oh, now Izzy was brought to the hospital, well just read 'kay? I'm too lazy to say any more, plus it would ruin the fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is my little boy?!" Cried an hysterical Yasashii Izumi as she ran into the hospital and up to the reception desk. A few minutes ago the school had called the apartment to tell her that Izzy had been brought to the hospital after being beaten up. She was so devastated that she immediately hurried to the hospital, carrying with her, her 8 month old baby, because she didn't have time to call for a baby-sitter.

"What is the name of the patient?" The receptionist asked as if her anguish was nothing, not even looking up at her. But Mrs. Izumi didn't care about civility much and hastily answered

"Izumi Koushiro."

"Wait a minute please." The receptionist answered, and slowly looked through the files to find it. While she was doing that, Naïsha started to wake from her light slumber and made small sounds.

"Shhh.... Naïsha, please don't start crying now." Mrs. Izumi pleaded. " Please don't." She looked around desperately trying to stop Naïsha from staring to cry. Her nervousness must have transferred itself to her child, and stress is not something babies respond to well.

"Hi Mrs. Izumi." The woman looked down to see one of her son's best friends, which strangely reassured her a bit.

"Oh, Kari, do you know if Izzy is all right?"

Kari shook her head. "No, I don't sorry. I'm worried too, but I'm sure he will be okay. He is strong." Yasashii sighed in relief. Kari was right. "Humm.... Mrs. Izumi, do you mind if I take care of Naïsha?"

"Huh? Oh, euh sure. Make sure she doesn't wake up, she'll probably start crying and I really don't need that at the moment... " She bent down and carefully placed her child in the arms of the young girl. The young child snivelled a bit at change over, but settled, comforted by arms she had experienced before. Kari went over to one of the chairs and sat down to take better care of the sister of her best friend.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Izumi, now impatient, started tapping her foot. "Excuse me Miss. But is my son all right?" The receptionist signed in a 'Why-are-you-still-bothering-me? Can't-you-see-I'm-trying-to-get-a-date-with-that-cute-doctor.' kind of way.

"Name?" She asked.

"I already told you! Izumi Koushiro."

"Please wait a minu--"

"No I won't!" Mrs. Izumi said sternly. "You're going to tell me what I need to know immediately, or else!" The uncooperative girl was about to respond when a doctor come over to them.

"Mrs. Izumi, right?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm treating your son." He extended his hand. "Dr. Kido." She shook his hand. "You shouldn't be worried about your son. He's okay now. He's sleeping at the moment, and I would like to give you a bit more info, so please, follow me to my office. (A/N: *Shrug* Sure, I'm going to put Joe's father.... Why? 'cuz I'm too lazy to try on find a name for him. )

Yasashii thought for a moment and then nodded. She shot a glance at Kari who nodded a response that she was fine with Naïsha, and it was fine for her to go. Yasashii turned and followed the doctor to his office.

Kari watched the mother of her friend disappear down the hallway, and looked down to the little life form in her arms. Naïsha was wide awake for the moment, but didn't make a sound and regarded Kari with what seemed to be questioning eyes, asking where they were and where was her brother. Usually, she would only be with Kari if Izzy was with her.

"Worried about Izzy, Naïsha?" Kari asked her. "Well you shouldn't be, he's going to be okay. Trust me. Your heard what the doctor said didn't you? Of course, you didn't really understand him though.. or did you?" She mused. Even though the baby wasn't even a year old, she was really smart. Already she was capable of recognising people, and muttering syllables to say who they were. Must be all of Izzy's working. You know, him and the power of his crest. Learn to Understand....

"Like I was saying, he's fine. "

"...Zyzy?" The baby girl seem to ask.

"Yeah, Zyzy, " Kari said to her, using the dubbed name Naïsha gave her brother. Just like, Kari was 'Ri, Mrs. Izumi was m'a and Mr. Izumi was d'a. "He's sleeping."

"He is?" Kari blinked in surprise at that question, thinking it was Naïsha that had spoken, but going for a more reasonable choice, she lifted her eyes to see her pink loving friend, her eyes filled with for her friend. Obviously, she had received Kari's message and came to the hospital as quickly as she could .

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said."

"Do you know what happened?" Mimi asked while she took the seat next to Kari.

"Not much... I arrived just after the bully kicked Izzy in the ribs."

Mimi gasped.

"He got kicked in the ribs? Oh dear..."

"Yeah, and it seems like he got plenty more before I arrived..." Kari said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh my... Do you know who did it?" Mimi queried. Kari moved Naïsha into a more comfortable position and thought.

"Hum... Mr. Fugisawa said his name while we were waiting for the ambulance..." Kari frowned trying to remember the part of the conversation the bully and Mr. Fugisawa were having while she was on the phone... She knew he said his name... Saying that he put himself into trouble again and how he was always picking on others and that this time he would be suspended. "Hum... It started by an 'R' I think Rusyo, Rusifo, euh... Rufiro..."

"Ruhiro?" Mimi tempted. Kari nodded.

"Yeah that's it! Ruhiro." Unnoticed to the younger girl, she didn't see the colour of Mimi's face drained a bit. "He had jet black hair that was a bit mussed up, and dark eyes..." Kari said thoughtfully, remembering the boy that hurt her dear friend. She turned to see her usually talkative friend who was strangely silent. "Mimi, you all right?"

It took a few seconds for her to realise that Kari was speaking to her. "Huh? Euh, yeah, I'm" She paused, "......fine."

"Why don't I believe that? " Kari motioned as Mimi looked to the floor. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well I sorta know who Ruhiro is, that's all..." Kari peered at her friend. " He's in my class... I talk to him sometimes.... He might have asked me to a party and I accepted..." The younger girl looked questionably at her. So she went to a party with that jerk? What did that have to do with Izzy in the hospital, excluding the fact that it was the jerk that put him there. Mimi snivelled a bit, and even if Kari couldn't see her face, she knew that she was crying. "It's my fault! I should have listened to the others!" She said between sobs to a confused Kari. Mimi started to tell her what she meant by telling her about the party in question.

**_ ~FlashBack~_**

Music was booming, people were dancing, and the host of the house was desperately trying to put out a fire lit by some smokers... Ahhh...Just one of those parties where you know you can do anything because it's not your problem afterwards...

Mimi and a couple of her friends were in a corner where they could have a nice girl talk.

"Hey Mimi! I'm glad you could came. You weren't so sure on the phone." A blond hair tied in a pony tailed girl said.

"Yeah Mimi, it would have sucked if you didn't came. So, ya having fun?" Another friend, a brunette with brown eyes, asked.

"Yeah, hum....sure" She said hesitantly. The truth was that she wasn't having much fun. The music was really loud, and she could only hear her friends because they were in another room. Plus the fact that Mimi was sure there was alcohol around somewhere. She could smell its reeking scent. Someone must have found the host's parents secret stash. And there were probably other things going on as well, just by seeing some of her class mates...

"So who did you come with? Don't tell me you came alone" Her friend mocked. Mimi shook her head.

"No I actually came with Ruhiro... All though he said this was going to be a quiet party... "Mimi muttered.

"You came with Ruhiro?" Her blond friend gasped as Mimi nodded. " Man, coming alone is safer then being with that creep."

"Oh Christine, I think you're exaggerating," Mimi said to her friend "He doesn't seem bad..."

"Exactly. SEEM that bad..." Christine warned. " I heard that he once stabbed his mom!"

"His mom? I thought it was his dad?" The brunette friend said.

"His dad? Isn't his dad in prison?"

"No I think that's is brother..."

"I didn't know he had a brother..."

"Maybe that was the person he stabbed...." Both girls mused as Mimi sighed.

"You're both believing rumours. I'm sure he's done nothing of the sort. He's just misunderstood." Mimi said. She always heard the most awful things about him, but like the saying goes, 'you can't judge a book by it's cover.' Mimi learned that a long time ago and Ruhiro had never done anything bad to her...

"Maybe, but usually rumours are only a different version of the truth. And I'm sure you heard about the incident in the cafeteria last week." Mimi nodded weakly. There had been a fight and people said it was Ruhiro that started it because somebody took his lunch by accident. "Talk about a positive jerk." Christine muttered ."Mimi, if I were you, I would watch out for him, nobody knows what goes on in his head and one day I'm sure he's going to snap." As soon as she finished saying that, two guys came up to Mimi's friends and asked them to dance, leaving the other girl thinking about what they said.

'They can't be right? Can they?'

**_~End FlashBack~_**

"So you know Ruhiro?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, a bit... " Mimi said fidgeting with her hands.

"Mimi, why are you so nervous?" The younger girl queried. Mimi sighed softly.

"Well, I think it's sorta my fault what happened to Izzy..."

"How so?"

**_~FlashBack~_**

After Mimi's friends left her to go and have fun with the guys, Mimi was incredibly bored. She never liked huge parties. The only reason she came to them was for social status. She had a reputation to keep, even if she was only in sixth grade. Next year was going to be Secondary and when you go to parties in primary, you're pretty well assured to have a good reputation later. And having a reputation was one of the most important things in her life, wasn't it? Well before it was, but now, it seemed useless. In fact, Mimi would probably just throw it all away to just never come to a party like this where you're sure you're going to have ear problems afterwards. Why did her classmate always want to go to them?

Anyway, Mimi was there, in the same corner she was before just wasting time and waiting for the party to end. She didn't want to leave so soon did she?

Sure she did... And that was what she was about to do when..

"Hey Mimi, wanna dance?" The chestnut haired girl looked up to the speaker and saw the person who invited her.

"Humm... " She thought . Did she really want to dance with that guy, after what her friends said about him? "I don't know..."

"Aww come on! It'll be fun." He insisted. He didn't seem to be a bad guy...

"I'm kinda tired... I would actually prefer heading home..." She started.

"Nonsense! Come on!" He took her arm and dragged her to the living room where all the furniture was moved out to form a dance floor. "It will be fun."

"Actually, Ruhiro, I don't wanna dance" She pulled her arm from his grip.

"Just a little one." He persisted. Boy, some people just don't take 'no' for an answer.

"I said No, I wanna go home!"

"Look Mimi, you came to the party with me, and you're going to leave with me 'Kay?!" He said, lowering the tone of his voice.

"You don't make the rules for me you, you jerk!"

"Jerk?" He repeated. By now the people that were dancing stopped to look at the bickering two. "You can't call me a jerk!" He ordered.

"I can call you what ever I want! It's not like you own me or anything. I can do what I want, and I want to go home!" She snapped. _' I really should have listened to Christine...'_ She thought. With that she stormed out of the house. She made her point clear didn't she? Mimi Tachikawa isn't the kind of girl you push around.

**_~End FlashBack~_**

"That's great, you defending yourself like that, but I don't see what it has to do with Izzy in the hospital..." Kari stated, trying to understand where her older friend was going with her tale.

"I was getting to that. When school started the next week..."

**_ ~FlashBack~_**

" Hi Mimi!" Mimi turned from her locker to see her two classmate friends form the party the other day. " Hi Christine" She said to the blond, "Hi Marian." She said to the brunette.

"Wow, you really let Ruhiro have it at the party!" Marian said with a tint of idolisation in her voice. "That was some way to turn a guy."

" Oh... It was nothing....."

"You gotta be kidding me! " Christine started. "That was just, WOW! But, better watch out, Ruhiro has a mean temper. Like I said, you never know what goes on in his head." Christine warned her for a second time.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't do anything bad... He just had his thoughts confused a bit..." Mimi said.

"Don't you hold it against him, the way he acted?" Marian asked.

"No... Not really, besides, I didn't gave him any sings that we had any kind of relationship going. He just went overboard..." Mimi stated.

"Mimi, you shouldn't trust everybody like that. You might end up hurting yourself..." Christine stated. But Mimi just shrugged it off and turned away to head to class.

**_~End FlashBack~_**

Kari blinked once, then twice at her story. She still didn't get what Mimi was trying to say. So far this is what she had: Mimi knew Ruhiro. He was in her class and invited her to a party, which he said was a small one, but in fact was a huge one. Then some of Mimi's friends told her to watch out for him because they heard a lot of rumours, and that thing at the cafeteria, which Kari hadn't seen but had heard about. One of the tables had been broken, and those tables were solid and had been there for like, ever! They resisted everything from food fights, to hyperactive groups of kids jumping up and down on them. Apparently, Ruhiro had lifted the other boy by the collar and smashed him on the table.... That must have been painful...

Anyway, after Mimi's friend told her to watch out for Ruhiro, two guys came over and asked them to dance, leaving Mimi bored and wanting to leave more then anything, but the black haired boy had almost literally dragged Mimi to the living room to dance, where she categorically refused, upsetting Ruhiro.

Then at school, Mimi's friends were warning her to watch out for Ruhiro and what he might do...

And then Izzy was beaten up by Ruhiro...

Kari looked over to Mimi, who had fallen silent and had tears pricking the corners of her chestnut brown eyes.

Kari's mind started to work. Today was Monday, and the party had probably been on Friday... So that meant it was today Mimi's friends had warned her about Ruhiro, and it was Today that Mimi had teased Izzy to the max about the whole play date thing.... Put two and two together and you get your best friend in the hospital sent in by a really possessive jerk because you're naive friend didn't listen to her friends, and was left blaming herself for it all.

Kari glanced over to Mimi again and saw now that she wasn't holding back the tears any more and was sobbing quietly, trying not to upset the other people in the hallway, not to mention little Naïsha that was still in Kari's arms, and had thankfully fallen back to sleep. Kari sighed, feeling sad for Mimi. She didn't know what to do...

"It's all my fault..." Mimi murmmered.

"Mimi, don't say that. There was no way that you--"

"No Kari! It is! It's my fault! My fault, my fault." Mimi repeated.

"Mimi..." Kari tried to reason with her, but it was useless. Her friend was saying over and over that it was all her fault. That it was all her fault that her best friend was in the hospital...

The older girl dried her tears with her hand and hastily stood up. Kari looked up at her with questions in her eyes. But Mimi didn't have to look at the holder of the crest of light to answer her questions.

"Look Kari, you can say whatever you want. But in my mind," Mimi took a small pause and brought her hand to her chest. "in my heart, it's my fault. I just have to go for the moment. I can't stay here. I have to sort some things out..." Mimi turned to look at her friend. "I've been wanting to sort things out for a while now... In some way, this is just an excuse... Almost as if what happened was the drop that made the glass overflow." Kari frowned at her comment. What was she talking about? But she didn't have time to ask, because Mimi walked away.

Kari sighed. Why do people always do that? They start to explain something but leave the others confuse by not finishing. Kari sighed a second time, and wondered what Mimi would do, and how Izzy was doing. She knew that he was sleeping, but only being told that doesn't always reassure someone...

"Excuse me, Kari?" Kari shook herself out of thought land to look at her speaker.

"Oh, hello Mr. Izumi." She greeted the father of her best friend.

"Yasashii called me to say something happened to Izzy. I came as quickly as I could. Do you know if he's okay?"

"Oh, I think he's fine. The doctor said he was sleeping for the moment. Mrs. Izumi is talking with the doctor at the moment to get more " Kari said, then yawned "information."

"I see..." Mr. Izumi regarded his son's best friend, and realised she was holding his daughter. "I see that you were talking care of Naïsha, and I thank you for it, but I do believe that you're tired." He bent down and took his daughter from her arms, without making the infant mumble in protest at all." You should call somebody to come and get you. It's a school night , you shouldn't be up late."

"Ok, Mr. Izumi, whatever you say. I'll call my dad." Kari yawned for a second time, before getting up from her chair to call her father. She sure went through a lot of things today. She had the right to be tired. Kojiro watched her walking away, and changed Naïsha's position to be more comfortable.

"Well Naïsha, guess it's just you and me... " He sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. "We'll have to wait for your mother to come out of the doctors office, and then we can go see Izzy. What do you say?" Kojiro whispered to his daughter. Naturally, she didn't respond, but he continued to talk as if she did, to pass the time until his wife arrived to inform him about the state of their son....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.....Okay, I know this was supposed to be a one part story... Its just that I didn't plan on it to being so long... Oh and sorry if it took me some time to post the second part. It's just that I was writing another fic at the same time... (The prince who married a frog) and creating a web page.

Yes a web page! I only have a couple things up on it, but if you're interested, you can have a little look at: 

[http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html][1]

(Hehe... Free publicity!)

Anyways, as always I thank Loconik Digi, (Who by the way has a shrine on my web page! Go check it out) (LOCONIK'S NOTES: Hehe i'm a god..bow down before me..lol j/k ^_^ )

And thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter:

  * OR 
  * Liv 
  * Cybra 
  * Angel Sakura 
  * TiffanyLM
  * Kay

Still special thanks to Buka2000, the Jyoura Queen for letting me use Ruhiro.

Well bye bye, and wait for next part of 180°Change, because I'm actually not finished... Really longer then I thought...

-Geneviève

   [1]: http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html



End file.
